Harem Mortel
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: Dix ans après la chute du Lord, bien des choses ont changé. La paix est revenue mais le Monde Magique et ses habitants conservent des cicatrices. Lorsque Hermione découvre le mystère qui plane autour du fils du Drago Malfoy, elle commence à déterrer les fantômes du passé. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la curiosité pouvait être aussi dangereuse.
1. Prologue

**Helloooo, **

**Me revoilà avec, comme promis, une nouvelle fiction (yay!). J'ai voulu commencer quelque chose de plus "sérieux", avec du mystère, une intrigue et tout et tout...! On verra bien ce que ça donne ;)**

**Donc...(par où commencer?ah oui!) le titre est, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, Harem Mortel. Je n'en suis pas peu fière, quand on sait que je l'ai cherché pendant des heures. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un harem, en voici une définition : "Un ****harem **désigne à la fois la suite de femmes (concubines ou simples « beautés ») qui entouraient un personnage important et leur lieu de résidence." (Wikipédia)

**En quelques mots, un harem, c'est toutes les femmes qui tournent autour d'un même homme. Alors, est ce que le titre vous inspire? héhé**

**Cette fiction se déroule 10 ans après Poudlard. Les héros ont donc 27 ans. L'histoire ne prend pas en compte le merveilleux épilogue du tome 7, navrée. **

**Pour l'instant, le rating est T, surtout pour le langage. Mais il risque peut être de changer par la suite. **

**Voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus. Quant à la date de publication...hum...je préfère ne rien fixer. Disons que je publierai aussi rapidement que possible! **

**Bonne lecture et merci de laisser votre avis dans le petit carré juste en bas ;) **

**Disclamer: le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : Retour aux sources**

King's Cross station. Voie 9 3/4. Une locomotive rouge direction Poudlard. C'était là que tout avait commencé, seize ans auparavant. C'était à ce même endroit qu'Harry Potter était monté dans le train sans savoir les multiples aventures qui l'attendaient. C'était dans ce même train qu'il avait rencontré Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était ce même quai qu'il s'était empressé de quitter, ravi de partir loin des Dursley et de sa vie monotone. Les années étaient passées, mais rien n'avait changé. C'était comme la première fois.

* * *

- Harry, tu vas en premier ! Allez, et tu pousses bien le chariot, hein !

Un éclat de rire répondit au petit garçon impatient. Ted Lupin, onze ans, se renfrogna. Pourquoi les adultes ne le prenaient-il jamais au sérieux ?

- Mon lapin, ne te fâche pas.

- Je ne suis pas un lapin ! grogna l'enfant, les bras croisés, tout en jetant un regard noir à celle qui avait parlé : Ginny Weasley.

La rousse sourit avec malice. Elle avait déjà devant elle un vrai petit homme.

- Moman, ze veux bien aller moi !

Une tête brune émergea d'entre les jambes des adultes et pointa du doigt le mur de brique. Harry souleva de terre son bébé et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Pas tout de suite Lily. On attend Tata Hermione.

- Mais elle est tout le temps en retard ! gronda Ted

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon tout en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à être stressé. Sa rentrée à Poudlard se passerait bien. L'enfant sembla se détendre un peu, mais demanda tout de même à son parrain pour la centième fois :

- Dis, c'est pas grave si je suis pas à Gryffondor, hein ?

L'Elu sourit. Teddy lui rappelait un certain garçon brun avec une cicatrice qui, des années auparavant, avait eu la même crainte.

- Ecoute, ton père était à Gryffondor. Il était un des Gryffondors les plus courageux de son temps et c'était un Maraudeur. Tu as toutes les chances d'y aller toi aussi. Et même si tu vas autre part, ça ne changera rien Ted. Ni pour nous, ni pour tes parents.

- De plus, ajouta Ginny qui avait tout entendu, depuis la fin de la Guerre, chaque maison est respectée. De très bons élèves sont désormais envoyés à Serpentard par exemple. Il n'y a plus de préjugés.

Ron lança un regard peu amène à sa sœur, qui lui indiqua qu'il avait intérêt à se taire. Oui, tout n'était pas aussi rose que le prétendait Ginny mais, pourquoi inquiéter des enfants ?

Le discours des deux époux fonctionna et l'enfant du célèbre Remus Lupin sourit. Et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il aperçut une touffe châtain au loin.

* * *

Hermione se maudissait. Elle était en retard alors qu'aujourd'hui était probablement le jour le plus important pour le petit Teddy. Slalomant entre les passants, elle réarrangeait ses cheveux. Merlin, ce qu'elle était épuisée ! Etre la Médicomage de garde n'était pas de tout repos. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et cela se voyait. D'immenses cernes ornaient ses yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient vainement attachés en un chignon qui partait en cacahouète et son maquillage avait coulé. Les muscles endoloris, elle courait tant bien que mal dans la gare bondée, se frayant un passage entre les valises. Etouffant, elle écarta les pans de son blazer et passa une main moite sur son front. Elle distingua enfin la voie neuf et souffla de soulagement en apercevant un petit groupe qui l'attendait.

Elle accéléra le pas et fit un signe désespéré à Ronald, qui ne la vit pas. Irritée, fatiguée et en nage elle fonça tout droit dans quelqu'un. Son corps déjà courbaturé se cogna contre un torse dur comme de la pierre et elle gémit presque de douleur.

Relevant une mèche de son front, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser puis la referma en découvrant l'identité de celui qu'elle avait percuté.

- Toujours aussi douée, Granger, fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Hermione se maudit encore plus fort. Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour !

- Navrée, Malfoy, rétorqua-t-elle, la gorge sèche. Je ne vous avais pas aperçus, toi et ta connerie.

Elle essaya de se frayer un passage mais un flot de voyageurs descendit du wagon à sa droite, et elle se retrouva littéralement collée contre le torse de son ennemi.

- Si tu pouvais dégager maintenant, grogna-t-il en la voyant agripper sa chemise pour se maintenir en équilibre

- Si tu pouvais te taire. Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas bouger !

Irrité à son tour, il la poussa sans ménagement et elle heurta une vieille femme qui se mit à l'insulter dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'excusa sèchement et se retourna pour faire la peau à cet abruti de Malfoy, mais il avait disparu.

Elle aperçut Teddy qui lui faisait un signe et abandonna ses idées de meurtre. Cet idiot de Serpent méritait bien moins d'attention que l'orphelin qui avait perdu ses deux parents pendant la guerre.

- Me voilà ! s'écria-t-elle, désormais à leur côté

Tous poussèrent un cri de soulagement. Ginny lui demanda si un Magicobus lui était passé dessus et Harry lui proposa une gorgée d'eau fraîche en voyant son état.

Un peu plus en forme et surtout de meilleure humeur, Hermione cria qu'il était temps d'y aller. Malgré les années, elle était toujours aussi stressée d'être en retard.

Harry, suite à la demande express de son filleul, passa le premier. Ensuite vint Ron, Ginny et Lily. Très vite, il ne resta plus que la Gryffondore et Teddy sur le quai.

- Vas-y Ted, je passe en dernier.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et regarda de tous les côtés afin de vérifier qu'aucun moldu n'allait le voir traverser un mur. Il se plaça face à son chariot, et se prépara à le pousser. Il fit le vide dans sa tête. Envolées les angoisses. Il devait être serein, car ce jour marquait un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Décidé, il allait s'élancer au moment où… :

- Bon il bouge ses fesses ton gamin, Granger ? J'ai pas toute la journée moi !

L'élan de l'enfant retomba et il se retourna pour voir Hermione, le visage fermé et les poings serrés.

- Bravo Malfoy ! Grâce à ta voix de furet, Ted a prit peur !

- C'est surtout en voyant ta sale tronche que ton gosse a eu peur ! rétorqua le blond

- Je plains ton enfant, Malfoy ! Avec un père comme toi, ça doit être la joie !

Cette remarque le rendit furieux. Comment cette idiote de Gryffondore se permettait-elle de le juger ?

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Granger. Je ne te permets pas de juger si je suis un bon père ou pas. Va faire une colonie de roux avec la Belette et fous moi la paix !

Il allait partir sous le regard noir d'Hermione mais ajouta, avec un rictus :

- Ah non, oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Même Weaslaid ne veut pas de toi !

La lionne, furieuse comme jamais, s'avança vers lui et lui administra une gifle magistrale qu'il ne put éviter.

- La ferme, Malfoy !

Tout d'abord surpris, sa colère augmenta vite d'un cran en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Granger, cracha-t-il avant d'emprunter le passage pour se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾.

Il laissa derrière lui une Hermione furieuse. Même après toutes ces années, il l'insupportait toujours autant !

- Hermione, on y va aujourd'hui ou demain ?

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se calmer, puis traversa la colonne de pierre avec Teddy.

* * *

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! souffla Ginny qui avait du s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Une mauvaise rencontre, grogna son amie tout en observant le Serpentard qui venait de rejoindre Blaise Zabini, son ami d'enfance.

Ginny n'insista pas mais suivit son regard et reconnut bien vite la source du problème. Grimaçant, elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa camarade et elles rejoignirent le groupe.

- Prends soin de toi, Ted ! Ne fais pas de bêtises et n'oublie pas de nous écrire, d'accord ! Au moins une fois par semaine !

- Harry, tu es vraiment hilarant, on dirait Maman, ricana Ron

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard noir.

- Harry, t'en fais pas, je vous écrirai. Et vous aussi, hein ? Tous ?

- Tout le monde t'écrira chaque jour si tu le désires mon lapin, fit Ginny

Le petit grimaça légèrement à l'entente de son surnom affectif mais enlaça tout de même sa marraine. Il embrassa la petite Lily qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son père puis fit un câlin à Hermione.

Cette dernière serra bien fort le petit être contre elle, puis le sermonna pour la forme :

- Pas de mauvaises fréquentations. Pas de sorties après le couvre feu. Respecte bien le règlement, d'accord ?

- Il est le fils de Remus, il ne respectera jamais les règles, rétorqua Ron en souriant

Les yeux de Ted s'humidifièrent légèrement à l'entente du nom de son père. Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement et maintenant, il allait quitter sa famille adoptive.

Voyant une larme sur sa joue, Hermione lui murmura :

- Comme pour Harry, Poudlard sera ta maison. Mais nous serons toujours dans ton cœur, où que tu ailles. Et tu seras dans le nôtre.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit sembla le calmer un peu. Il sourit et l'étreignit à nouveau. Après quelques embrassades supplémentaires, il monta dans le train.

- On se voit dans quelques mois ! cria Ron en agitant la main

Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et adressa de grands signes à son filleul. Sa bouille allait lui manquer.

Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents au futur grand sorcier quand une voix la fit se retourner.

- Bon voyage ! Evite de fricoter avec la basse société !

Un ricanement retentit. Hermione se retourna pour apercevoir Blaise Zabini qui parlait à une petite fille lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Fiona Zabini. A côté de lui se tenait son ami d'enfance ainsi qu'un petit garçon blond, Scorpius Malfoy, son fils.

- Un problème, Granger ? fit-il en la voyant tournée vers lui.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et les deux Serpentards ricanèrent. Elle était susceptible, et alors ?

- Vous n'avez pas changé…lâcha-t-elle

- Toi non plus. Toujours la même tête qui me donne des nausées, répliqua le blond

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et renifla dédaigneusement. Ils étaient toujours de vrais gamins.

- Hermione, le train part, lui glissa Ron à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna de dégoût en sentant son souffle contre sa peau, mais sourit pour se donner contenance. Se détournant des Serpentards, elle agita la main en direction de Teddy.

La locomotive émit un sifflement. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva et la machine s'ébranla. Tous les parents regardèrent leurs enfants s'éloigner vers l'horizon.

Restés seuls sur le quai, les adultes partirent petit à petit. Ginny et Harry se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hermione commença à les suivre mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna.

- On peut discuter deux secondes ? demanda Ron, les oreilles rouges, signe de sa gêne.

Elle acquiesça, bien que sa conscience lui hurlait de s'enfuir en courant. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire quand même.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois, mais je le suis vraiment. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça…Je sais à quel point tu souffres à présent, à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, mais-

- Bah alors Weasley, on essaye de recoller les morceaux avec sa copine ? l'interrompit Malfoy

Il s'avança vers eux avec un rictus, Scorpius sur ses talons. Hermione regarda l'enfant et voulut intercepter son regard mais ce dernier restait rivé sur le sol.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Fiche nous la paix, bon sang !

- Ah ça jamais, Belette. C'est trop plaisant de te voir t'énerver !

Hermione suivait la discussion mais était comme déconnectée. Elle était obnubilée par le petit garçon qui ne pipait mot. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, pas de doute là dessus. Des cheveux aux traits du visage en passant par les yeux, tout était identique.

- Tu vas arrêter de dévisager mon fils Sang-de-Bourbe ! gronda le père

- Je ne fais rien de mal, répliqua la Gryffondore en relevant les yeux vers lui. Et si tu ne veux pas que je vous regarde, tu n'as qu'à partir d'ici !

Le Serpent grogna et, après les avoir incendiés du regard, partit rejoindre Blaise qui avait déjà traversé le mur.

- Hermione, tenta Ron, je disais que je suis-

- Mais oui, je sais, tu es désolé ! s'écria la brune, exaspérée et fatiguée par les discussions. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait Ronald ! Tu as beau me supplier de te pardonner, je ne le ferai pas ! Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as menti ! Notre couple était basé sur des mensonges ! Si tu me l'avais avoué dès le début, tout aurait été différent.

- Tu m'en aurais voulu ! beugla-t-il, attristé par les paroles de son ex.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne t'en veux pas, là ?

Elle en avait marre. Sa journée avait été plus que pourrie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus voir aucun homme d'ici demain. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait plus voir personne tout court.

- Je rentre, lâcha-t-elle, le laissant le bec dans l'eau.

- Attends, je-

- Ronald, je suis crevée. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter maintenant. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je me suis engueulée avec Malfoy trois fois en moins d'une heure. Bye.

Elle lui tourna le dos et traversa le mur, bien décidée à rentrer chez elle.

Une fois arrivée dans la gare moldue, elle souffla un peu. Elle regarda son reflet dans la vitre d'un train. Merlin dans quel état pitoyable elle pouvait être ! Des heures de sommeil s'imposaient. Elle marcha un peu puis faillit trébucher à cause de ses lacets défaits. Arrivée près d'un poteau, elle se pencha afin de nouer les lacets de sa Converse et un éclat attira ses yeux. Elle tendit la main et ramassa le bijou en or tombé à terre.

C'était une gourmette pour enfant. Elle était en or et la chaîne était assez grosse. Elle lut le prénom gravé dessus et retint un soupir de désespoir. _Scorpius Malfoy._ Cette gourmette appartenait donc au fils de l'infâme Serpentard. Tiraillée par sa bonne conscience, elle décida qu'elle la lui rendrait le plus vite possible. Ca avait l'air d'être un bijou précieux. Elle observa encore un peu le bracelet sous toutes ses coutures. Le retournant, elle découvrit quelque chose gravé au dos.

_Je suis la seule._

Son cerveau se mit en marche. Elle relut la phrase quinze fois. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? La seule ? La seule quoi ? Qui avait pu graver cela ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comme c'était étrange ! Pourquoi écrire cela sur la gourmette d'un enfant ? Et surtout, pourquoi sur celle de l'enfant si spécial qu'était Scorpius Malfoy ?

Perplexe, Hermione se remémora des articles de la Gazette. En effet, un mystère quasi-sacré tournait autour de l'enfant de Drago Malfoy. Le garçon était né dans le plus grand des secrets et jamais le nom de sa mère n'avait été révélé. Les journalistes n'avaient jamais découvert qui avait donné naissance à l'enfant. La probabilité la plus forte était que ce soit Astoria Malfoy, la femme du Prince des Serpentards, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vue enceinte. Cinq ans auparavant, un scandale avait éclaté à ce propos. Scandale qui avait été rapidement étouffé grâce à l'argent de la famille Malfoy.

Hermione était intriguée. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase. Un élément lui manquait : l'auteur de ce message. Etait-ce la mère biologique de l'enfant qui avait écrit cela ? Mais comment alors, par Merlin, Scorpius aurait-il pu avoir plusieurs mères ? C'était décidemment fort étrange…

Retenant un bâillement, elle le mit dans sa poche. Elle aurait bien le temps de fouiner plus tard…

**Alors, est ce que j'ai réussi à créer ne serait-ce qu'un mini-peu de suspense? ;)**

** A votre avis, est ce qu'Astoria est la mère de Scorpius? Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être l'auteur du message?  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu,  
Pencilcase.03**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hellooo, **

**Et voici le chapitre 1! :)  
**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture! **

_**RAR**_

**__****Guest: Et bien la voilà, la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :) **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: ALTERCATION **

_"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing." (Taylor Swift, Mean) _

Hermione ne se réveilla que le lendemain à cause d'un hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre. La bouche pâteuse, elle sortit tant bien que mal de sous ses draps chauds et attrapa la lettre que lui tendait l'animal. Elle lut rapidement la missive et griffonna une réponse au dos. Elle passerait à l'hôpital dans la matinée.

Se frottant les yeux, elle se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain afin de prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller. Elle se lava puis prit son petit déjeuner et se prépara pour la dure journée qui l'attendait. Rien que de savoir qu'elle allait devoir parler à Drago Malfoy lui donnait l'envie de retourner au lit et d'hiberner pendant des mois. Malgré tout, la gourmette avait attisé sa curiosité, et elle ne put se résoudre à ignorer le véritable mystère qui se présentait à elle.

Habillée d'un pantalon et d'une simple chemise, elle transplana à Sainte Mangouste. Elle se dirigea vers la réception et fut accueillie par Myriam, l'une des secrétaires.

- Ah, docteur Granger, vous voilà ! Le docteur Sterling veut vous voir. Dans son bureau. Maintenant.

Regrettant déjà d'être venue, elle remercia rapidement la secrétaire et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure : l'adorable Jessica Sterling.

- Ah vous voilà enfin Granger !

Suite à ce charmant accueil, la jeune femme blonde lui indiqua un siège. Hermione s'assit docilement, retenant ses envies de meurtre.

- Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour mon bon plaisir, commença Jessica, les yeux rivés sur des papiers.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait que, si elle tenait à son poste, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Il suffisait d'un rien, et elle était virée. Jessica n'attendait que ça.

- Il se trouve qu'on m'a avertie qu'un patient important va pointer le bout de son nez à 45000 gallions dans quelques minutes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il d'extraordinaire là dedans ? Sainte Mangouste avait déjà soigné un grand nombre de célébrités.

- En tant que directrice du département de pédiatrie, je veux qu'il soit accueilli de la meilleure façon possible.

- Attendez, l'interrompit la Gryffondore, récoltant un regard noir. Pourquoi ne pas convoquer tout le service ?

- Tout simplement, petite impolie, parce qu'il n'y a que nous deux en pédiatrie aujourd'hui. Mélanie est en vacances, de même que Tyler. Ils ne rentrent que demain. Alors, au lieu de m'interrompre pour poser des questions stupides, tu ferais mieux de t'arranger un peu !

Alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer, un interne fit son apparition :

- Jessica, votre patient est arrivé.

La directrice se figea et renvoya sèchement l'étudiant. Excitée comme jamais, elle jeta un sort sur ses cheveux, remit un peu de gloss et épousseta sa veste. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle se mit face à Hermione et jeta également un sort sur la pauvre sorcière qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Arrête de te plaindre et tiens-toi prête. Je veux que tu m'assistes.

Hermione grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux, à présent retenus en un chignon ultra sophistiqué. Le genre de coiffure qu'on ne fait qu'aux grandes occasions. Le genre de coiffure qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à faire.

Assez agacée par tout ce mystère, elle se demanda qui pouvait être ce fameux patient. Et surtout, ce qu'il cherchait en pédiatrie.

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait, fit la voix de l'interne, derrière la porte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en entendant ce nom. Oh non, oh non, oh non…

- Et bien, si mon manoir était aussi sale que cet hôpital, je serais continuellement malade.

On lui ouvrit la porte et il entra, le nez froissé de dégoût. Hermione étant dos à lui, il ne la remarqua pas.

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez nous excuser, commença Jessica en s'approchant de lui. Nous sommes honorés de votre visite.

Elle lui tendit ensuite la main, qu'il prit de mauvaise grâce.

- Enchantée, je suis Jessica Sterling, directrice du service de pédiatrie de Sainte Mangouste. J'ai cru comprendre que votre cas est urgent.

- Effectivement. Mais votre service est tellement inefficace que j'ai du patienter dans une salle d'attente pleine de microbes le temps qu'une secrétaire bigleuse réussisse à lire mon nom sur un papier.

- C'est vrai que rien n'est jamais assez bien pour le grand Drago Malfoy.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres et c'est méchamment qu'il répliqua :

- Ah, je connais à présent la source des microbes de cet hôpital.

Jessica gloussa mais envoya un regard d'avertissement à sa partenaire. Mieux valait qu'elle ne riposte pas.

Alors que la Gryffondore bouillonnait intérieurement, le vil Serpentard, fier d'avoir rabattu le clapet de celle qu'il détestait le plus au monde, expliqua la raison de sa visite. Son fils, Scorpius, avait de terribles maux de tête.

En entendant le nom de l'enfant, le mystère de la gourmette revint en mémoire à Hermione. Elle observa à nouveau le petit garçon, caché entre les jambes de son père. Vraiment, elle ne voyait pas à qui il pouvait bien ressembler : c'était le portrait craché de son géniteur.

Par ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas si « la seule » correspondait à la mère du garçon. Peut être avait-il une sœur cachée ? Tout était possible avec un homme comme Drago Malfoy.

- …et Miss Granger ici présente se fera un honneur de m'assister.

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa supérieure et lui envoya un sourire hypocrite. Comme toujours, elle allait être le larbin de service.

* * *

- Stéthoscope

La brune soupira et tendit l'instrument à Jessica, sous les yeux moqueurs du Serpentard.

- Tout va bien au niveau des poumons. Va me chercher une compresse.

« Et le s'il te plait, c'est pour les chiens ? » s'empêcha de répliquer la pauvre Médicomage.

- Hey Granger, souffla Malfoy

Elle l'ignora et attrapa la boîte de compresses. Il se répéta. Contre son gré, Hermione s'approcha de lui et il lui murmura sournoisement à l'oreille :

- Ca fait quoi d'être l'elfe de quelqu'un ?

Hermione, vexée comme jamais, se redressa violemment et jeta un regard furieux au Serpent. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air suffisant puis se tourna vers son fils et l'ignora totalement.

- Tout semble normal. Il n'est pas enrhumé. Dis-moi mon petit, as-tu mal quelque part ?

Les yeux de Scorpius se levèrent vers le médecin. Il la dévisagea de ses yeux gris mais ne pipa mot. Jessica fronça les sourcils : pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

- Petit, tu as entendu ? fit-elle

- Bien sur qu'il a entendu, mon fils n'est pas sourd, gronda Drago, qui s'était levé.

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise.

- L'examen est terminé. Mon fils a mal à la tête, point. Pas la peine de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Même Jessica semblait assez confuse puisqu'elle resta quelques secondes sans rien faire, la bouche entre-ouverte. Finalement, elle s'assit derrière son bureau, prit une plume et rédigea l'ordonnance sous les yeux satisfaits du Serpentard.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand donnait-on des ordonnances sans avoir établi un diagnostic au préalable ?

- Et voilà, tenez, fit le médecin en tendant un papier à l'héritier. Avec cette potion, il n'aura plus rien dans quelques jours.

Le blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre le papier avant d'entraîner son fils à sa suite. Sans un remerciement, il franchit la porte en lâchant un « au revoir ».

La Gryffondore était estomaquée. Comment osait-il ?!

- Tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-elle brutalement à sa supérieure

Cette dernière, déjà occupée à autre chose, leva difficilement les yeux sur sa collègue et répliqua sèchement.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas habituée aux gens de la haute société. Et veuillez me vouvoyer, nous ne sommes pas amies.

Hermione reçut cela en pleine face. Non mais oh, c'était quoi ce cirque ?! La haute société ? Et puis quoi encore !

Elle était une héroïne de guerre, nom d'un chien ! Elle avait combattu Voldemort alors que Jessica n'avait surement pas levé le petit doigt ! Et maintenant, à quoi était-elle réduite ? A être une moins que rien ?

La rage monta en elle et elle explosa soudainement :

- J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de tes manières ! Je ne suis pas ton chien ! J'ai traversé beaucoup plus d'épreuves que toi et j'ai beaucoup plus de mérite ! Je n'ai pas à être l'elfe de quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu...tu me prends pour ta servante ou quoi? Je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu me dis, j'ai aussi le droit de donner mon avis et de te parler sans que tu prennes tes grands airs!

Essoufflée, elle se calma. Jessica soupira et, sans lever les yeux de sa feuille, lui indiqua la porte :

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à partir, bye.

Offusquée, rageuse et rouge de colère, Hermione se débarrassa de son peignoir, le jeta sur sa stupide supérieure, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu me vires ! C'est moi qui pars !

Elle hurla une dernière fois et claqua la porte.

Une fois dehors, elle reprit son souffle. Bon débarras ! Elle en avait plus que marre de sa supérieure ! Toute cette histoire était de la faute du blond peroxydé !

D'ailleurs…où était-il celui-là ?

Furieuse, Hermione s'élança dans le couloir puis se mit carrément à courir lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au loin.

- Malfoooooy !

Le concerné l'ignora et elle cria à nouveau.

- Faites un peu moins de bruit, nous sommes dans un hôpital tout de même, la réprimanda une patiente

La Gryffondore l'ignora superbement mais sentit sa rage s'accroître. Elle se mettait toujours dans des situations pas possibles…à cause de lui !

Elle accéléra la cadence et parvint finalement à son hauteur. C'est qu'il marchait vite le bougre !

- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son bras

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et lui envoya un regard qui la fit frissonner malgré tout.

- Dégage Granger.

- Non, non et non ! Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses !

- De réponses à quoi ? Tu délires ma pauvre. Allez, va te soigner.

- C'est toi le malade dans l'histoire, Malfoy ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que ton nom te donne le droit à tout ? Eh ben figure-toi que tu as tort ! Ton nom est méprisé, et pas que par moi. On sait tous que tu n'es qu'un lèche botte qui a choisit le bon camp au bon moment ! Mais tu t'en fiches éperdument de la liberté des autres. Tu es vraiment un bel hypocrite ! Tu-

La main du blond partit et s'écrasa sur la joue d'Hermione. Un clac sonore résonna dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, à présent silencieux.

Hermione était sidérée. Il avait osé la frapper !

- Je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter, Granger. Maintenant, tu permets. J'ai un fils à soigner.

La Gryffondore sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il se retournait déjà pour partir. Quelle humiliation ! Quelle violence ! Quel mépris dans sa voix ! Il la faisait se sentir comme une triple bouse.

- Parlons-en de ton fils, murmura-t-elle. C'est quoi tout ce mystère ? Le grand Drago Malfoy aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

Il s'était arrêté. Il serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire. Qu'elle se taise, cette idiote !

Elle était comme folle. Les cheveux en pagaille, la joue rouge et les yeux brillants, elle s'avança jusqu'à être collée à son dos.

- Tu refuses les examens médicaux. Tu as peur de quoi ? Que les médecins découvrent quelque chose de compromettant ?

- …

- Tu as réussi à tout cacher jusqu'à maintenant. A embobiner les gens avec ton argent. Mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas.

Il se retourna brusquement et la saisit à la gorge. Plaquée contre le mur blanc, elle grimaça de douleur alors qu'il enserrait sa prise.

- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils, Granger. Ne t'approche pas de ma famille.

Il serra plus fort. Les gens du couloir, qui observaient la scène, commencèrent à s'affoler et se levèrent. Elle suffoquait, avait mal au cou. Elle pensait que sa tête allait exploser.

- Sale Sang de Bourbe. Ta vie est tellement nulle que tu te vois en obligation d'espionner celle des autres ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sa vision était floue. Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura :

- Tu n'es rien Granger. Je pourrais te briser très facilement alors dégage et fous moi la paix.

Il relâcha sa prise et attrapa son fils. Quelques personnes essayèrent de le retenir mais il se dégagea brusquement et transplana à peine sorti de l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Hermione tomba au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle tremblait de peur, de honte et de tristesse. Drago Malfoy était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

* * *

- Hermione j'ai eu une de ces peurs ! fit un homme en costume après avoir transplané

La jeune femme se redressa et posa son livre sur sa table basse.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, tout va bien.

L'Elu, les sourcils froncés, s'avança vers elle et toucha délicatement son cou violacé.

- Quel abruti. Si je le croise au Ministère, je lui arrache la tête.

- Pour finir à Azkaban ? Bonne idée, tiens.

Il soupira et regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie. Elle avait l'air d'être aussi mal de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

- C'est lui qui aurait du aller à Azkaban. Au lieu de ça, il n'a écopé que d'une simple amende. Il m'énerve à toujours s'en sortir !

Oui, Harry était énervé. Malfoy arrivait toujours à se sortir de situations les plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Avec son argent, il arrivait à acheter les gens. Avec son physique, il parvenait à les charmer. Décidément, Drago Malfoy était un homme puissant.

- C'est pas grave Harry. Un jour, justice sera faite.

Elle avait le regard vide et fixait la cheminée. Son teint était pâle comme jamais et elle semblait franchement mal.

- Hermione, commença-t-il doucement. Tu peux me parler tu sais ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Oui, elle était inquiète. Dans sa tête se tenait un vrai dilemme : devait-elle continuer à faire des recherches à propos de la gourmette sous peine d'être blessée, ou pire, mourir, ou devait-elle s'en tenir là et laisser Malfoy lui filer entre les doigts?

Sa raison lui dictait de tout stopper et de retourner à sa calme vie d'avant. Sa curiosité lui disait de continuer à fouiner. Et sa fierté lui ordonnait de faire payer à Malfoy tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

2 contre 1.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Je suis juste fatiguée et puis…j'ai eu peur.

- Je ne comprends même pas son geste! Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en est pris à toi?!

Harry était vraiment confus. Le Serpentard était-il violent au point de s'en prendre à quiconque croisait son chemin?

- Il était en colère parce que je lui ai reproché d'être un lâche, répondit-elle anxieusement. Tu sais comment il est: dès qu'on touche à sa fierté, c'est la catastrophe.

Il sembla la croire, la serra contre elle et murmura :

- Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas.

Non, non, Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui mentir. Tout ça parce qu'elle était rancunière... Maintenant, elle devait se débrouiller seule et commencer ses recherches dans l'ombre, histoire de ne pas mourir de la main de Malfoy.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans la tête de l'ex Gryffondore. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait l'aider, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Se redressant, elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de déclarer.

- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi.

Le directeur du bureau des Aurors l'encouragea à continuer.

- J'ai besoin d'obtenir un accès aux archives secrètes du Ministère.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions? Bien, pas bien, nul, ou génial? ;p **

**On connait à présent le métier d'Hermione et celui d'Harry. Vous en apprendrez plus sur le beau blond la prochaine fois! (vous l'imaginez faire quel métier?) **

**J'espère que la scène "violente" ne vous a pas trop choquée. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée digne d'un rating M mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et d'ailleurs, que pensez vous de la réaction de Drago?  
**

**Remarquez qu'Hermione n'a rien révélé à Harry à propos de la gourmette et de Scorpius (c'est important pour la suite). La vilaine menteuuuse ;)  
**

**Merci de laisser une review pour donner votre avis, c'est toujours utile! **

**Byyye et on se retrouve bientôt,**

**Pencilcase.03**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Alors alors, comment ça va? (moi très bien, au cas où vous demandez) Je vous poste (enfin) le chapitre 2! Il est long et supeeer important/ intéressant (ça, ça dépend des avis) / plein de rebondissements. Franchement, je le trouve très riche en révélations. Hermione en apprend beaucoup! **

**Voilivoilou, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**RAR**

_**Guest: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! **_

**_Eliie Evans: Je suis super contente, merci! C'est génial que tu trouves ça bien et original. J'espère que la suite te plaira! A bientôt._  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: RECHERCHES**

_"When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for your enemy, and one for yourself." J. Picoult_

Harry Potter sortit de l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie perturbé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il revit le visage de son amie et eut l'impression que son expression était différente de d'habitude. Hermione lui avait-il menti ? …Non, c'était impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose. Jamais elle n'aurait menti sur quelque chose concernant Drago Malfoy.

Le lendemain, Hermione recevait par hibou un papier stipulant qu'elle avait la permission d'entrer aux Archives Secrètes du Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Le Ministère était bondé en ce lundi matin. Des centaines de sorciers et sorcières se bousculaient dans tous les sens. Chaque seconde, des dizaines d'entre eux arrivaient par cheminée. Les ascenseurs forgés étaient prêts à exploser.

Hermione arriva grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Son dossier serré contre elle, elle se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule. Elle marcha sur plusieurs orteils, s'excusa, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir quelque chose et arriva finalement à proximité d'un ascenseur. Elle allait s'en approcher lorsqu'une chevelure blonde la fit détaler à l'autre bout du hall.

Cachée derrière un mur, elle observa Drago Malfoy qui discutait vivement avec le Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Ils semblaient plus s'engueuler qu'autre chose vu l'expression du Serpentard. Son visage était si fermé et ses yeux si froids qu'Hermione remercia Merlin de ne pas à être à la place de son interlocuteur.

Plusieurs personnes saluèrent l'héritier et il finit par monter dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Marcus Flint, qui travaillait au département des sports.

Hermione souffla et commença à sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'un cri la fit se retourner.

- A la une ce matin ! La véritable histoire de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger en page 1 ! Interview du Ministre en page 5 !

La brune écarquilla les yeux. Voilà que ses échecs amoureux étaient publiés dans la Gazette ! Elle vit avec horreur de nombreux sorciers acheter le journal, qui était orné d'une magnifique photo d'elle en couverture. Par Morgane, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

De là où elle était, elle fit discrètement léviter un exemplaire dans sa direction pendant que le garçon regardait ailleurs. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en main, elle l'ouvrit directement en première page.

_Le couple brisé. _

_Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que le célèbre couple n'est plus. La nouvelle, annoncée jeudi dernier par Ronald Weasley en personne au Ministère, a fait beaucoup de bruit. Et nos lecteurs se posent tous la même question : que s'est-il passé ? _

_Ronald Weasley, ce vaillant chevalier au pelage roux, a toujours été assez brusque et peu attentif. Pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché Hermione Granger, une encyclopédie sur pattes, de l'aimer dès le premier jour. Après un début houleux, les deux amoureux se sont trouvés et, tout au long de leur scolarité, se sont tournés autour. _

_Après jalousies et coups bas, les tourtereaux se sont mis en couple. Leur entourage, soulagé, prédisait déjà six enfants, une maison de campagne et un labrador. Mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. _

_Dix ans après la chute du Lord, aucun bébé n'a pointé le bout de sa couche-culotte. Malgré les espérances, leur couple n'a pas fonctionné. Aujourd'hui, Ronald Weasley nous explique pourquoi. _

_« Hermione et moi, au début, c'était génial. On riait tout le temps, on faisait la fête, on voyait nos amis…on rattrapait le temps perdu. Mais très vite, elle s'est focalisée sur ses études. Elle a toujours été très ambitieuse, et avec le temps, c'est devenu de pire en pire. Elle a entrepris de longues études de Médicomagie et elle était sur les nerfs. Elle passait son temps à lire. Elle était plus intime avec ses bouquins qu'avec moi ! Elle passait examen sur examen et elle coupait les ponts avec tout le monde. Elle disait ne plus avoir le temps pour s'amuser. Résultat : c'était à peine si on se parlait. Je rentrais épuisé du boulot et je la trouvais dans son lit, un livre à la main. On a eu beaucoup de disputes. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait m'accorder plus d'attention mais elle n'écoutait rien. Elle me traitait d'égoïste. Finalement, elle a eu son diplôme il y a deux ans, et j'ai cru que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais j'avais tort. Elle travaillait jour et nuit, elle pensait tout le temps à ses patients, elle lisait toujours de nouveaux livres pour s'améliorer. Je passais après tout : après son boulot, après ses parents, après Harry et Ginny. On ne partageait plus rien. Bye bye les enfants, elle était complètement contre alors que je n'attendais que ça. Alors, évidemment, j'ai commencé à fréquenter d'autres personnes, plus drôles et plus sociales. J'ai retrouvé une ancienne pote de promo, Lavande Brown, et on a pas mal parlé. On est devenu très proches. J'ai pensé qu'Hermione allait me reprocher cette amitié mais elle ne voyait rien, elle s'en fichait totalement de moi et de ce que je faisais. Et puis, c'est arrivé. J'ai couché avec Lavande. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois, trente fois. On se retrouvait souvent, pendant qu'Hermione bossait. C'était facile de se voir vu qu'elle bossait tout le temps. J'étais triste vis-à-vis d'Hermione mais je ne m'en voulais pas. Après tout, elle ne faisait aucun effort. Et puis un soir, je ne suis pas rentré et elle l'a enfin remarqué. Elle m'a crié dessus et a tout découvert peu de temps après. Elle m'a viré de son appart et on a rompu. Je ne suis pas triste mais je veux juste qu'elle sache qu'elle a aussi sa part de responsabilité là dedans et qu'elle n'a pas à prendre ses grands airs et à refuser toute discussion. Je veux qu'on reste amis et il faut qu'on s'explique. Je n'ai jamais voulu la tromper, ni lui faire du mal mais j'ai aussi besoin d'exister et avec elle, je n'étais rien. Voilà, c'est tout. »_

_Hermione Granger, grande studieuse et ambitieuse, serait-elle la cause de la rupture ? Cette jeune femme serait-elle trop indépendante ? _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Ronald se dit aujourd'hui heureux et content de sa nouvelle compagne. Il ne veut pas couper les ponts avec Hermione, mais il ne s'imagine plus en couple avec elle._

_Amis pour la vie alors ?_

_Georgia Skeeter._

Hermione lâcha le journal. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ron avait affiché leur vie de couple. Ron avait affirmé qu'elle était responsable de leur rupture. Ron était un salaud.

Elle sentit ses yeux la picoter. Oui, elle était ambitieuse, oui, elle avait travaillé dur et négligé sa vie de couple. Était-elle une mauvaise personne pour autant ? Elle avait voulu avoir sa chance, elle avait voulu prouver que le sang ne faisait pas l'intelligence. Elle avait voulu montrer qu'une Sang de Bourbe pouvait y arriver aussi bien que n'importe quel Sang Pur. Même si la hiérarchie du sang avait disparu, elle avait tenu à prendre sa revanche.

Ron pensait-il sincèrement qu'elle allait redevenir son amie après ce qu'il avait dit à cette journaliste ? Elle savait qu'elle avait des tords mais était-ce une raison pour rejeter la faute sur elle de cette manière?

Elle était en colère et bien décidée à lui en toucher deux mots.

Elle souffla un bon coup et fit le vide dans sa tête. Se concentrant sur sa mission principale, elle se dirigea vers une cabine et monta jusqu'aux archives.

- Cinquième étage, archives du Ministère, annonça la voix métallique de l'ascenseur

Elle descendit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée. Elle présenta son pass à une vieille femme désabusée et put entrer sans problème.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la lettre M. Maddie, Mafroyd, Magenta, Major…Malfoy. Elle attrapa l'épais dossier et se mit immédiatement à la lecture.

Le dossier était très riche. Il y avait des dizaines de photos de Lucius Malfoy ainsi que des articles à propos de son arrestation. En revanche, sur Drago, il n'y avait presque rien. Hermione trouva un article concernant son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass mais il n'y avait absolument rien sur Scorpius.

Elle soupira bruyamment. Il avait pensé à tout. Il avait effacé toute information concernant son fils. Dire qu'elle pensait trouver quelque chose !

Alors qu'elle allait refermer le dossier, une photo attira son attention.

_Drago Malfoy et Pamela Parker : un mariage en vue ?_

La Gryffondore plissa des yeux. La fille sur la photo lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Elle étudia ses traits. Oui…elle l'avait déjà vue. Pourtant, elle ne connaissait aucune Pamela.

Elle se redressa vivement et couru vers la rangée des P. A Parker, elle chercha vainement une Pamela, mais il n'y avait rien. Aucune photo d'elle et Malfoy. Aucun article sur cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Mais d'où sortait-elle ?

Elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait déposé l'article de la Gazette. Il datait de 2003, d'il y avait 5 ans. 5 ans…l'âge de Scorpius Malfoy.

Elle regarda à nouveau la photo. Le couple se tenait la main mais ne souriait pas. Malfoy avait l'air énervé et Pamela abordait une expression triste. Elle fixait l'appareil et Hermione en fut persuadé : elle connaissait ce regard.

* * *

Après avoir rangé les dossiers, Hermione sortit des archives, réfléchissant. Elle devait en savoir plus sur cette Pamela, mais comment ? Demander à Malfoy était inconcevable et elle ne savait vraiment pas qui aurait pu connaitre cette femme. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour aux bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus là bas.

Elle vit l'ascenseur s'arrêter à son étage et elle courut pour l'attraper. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et continua de réfléchir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle qu'elle revint à la réalité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir devant elle et croisa un regard gris. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Granger ?

Ses mains tremblèrent. Une goutte de sueur dévala son dos. Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers lui.

- Je bosse.

- Aux archives ? Tu n'es plus le larbin de service de Sterling ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Il essayait de l'énerver, elle le savait.

- Si, mais je dois faire des recherches pour elle.

Elle avait les mains moites. Si jamais il apprenait qu'elle avait démissionné, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Il ricana et lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- Toujours le chien des autres, hein Granger ? Avant, c'était celui de Potter, maintenant c'est celui de Sterling.

Une bouffée de rage s'empara d'elle. Elle se contrôla, mieux valait ne pas l'irriter.

- Tu es tellement pathétique, Granger. Toujours celle dont tout le monde profite. Personne ne te respecte, pas même Weasley vu la belle image qu'il a donné de toi dans la Gazette.

Ainsi, il avait lu le journal. Oh Merlin…

- Ainsi, tu serais trop indépendante ? Moi je pense surtout que ce sont les autres qui ne veulent pas de toi.

Calme toi, Hermione, calme toi…

- Faut dire que tu es tellement inintéressante. Tu sers tellement à rien. Weaslaid était bien content quand tu lui passais tes devoirs. Mais pour le cul, il est vite allé voir ailleurs.

Il éclata d'un rire froid. Hermione, elle, avait surtout envie de pleurer. Comment faisait-il pour toujours taper là où ça faisait mal?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la força à le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il fut satisfait de voir que les siens étaient plus brillants que la normale.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Deuxième étage, bureau du Ministre et administration. Le vil Serpent la regarda encore quelques instants, moqueur. Il avait gagné.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir, Hermione se maudissait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

- Tu me dis que personne ne veut de moi mais tu es dans le même cas. A ce que je sache, tu n'as aucun ami, aucun parent. Ça va, c'est pas trop triste la solitude ?

Elle savait que c'était un coup bas. Elle savait qu'il avait tout perdu pendant la guerre : ses parents, ses amis et bien plus.

Il se retourna. Il était énervé, comme toujours avec elle.

- Ta gueule Granger !

Il avait crié. Il commença à faire demi-tour et courut vers l'ascenseur. Hermione appuya sur un bouton. N'importe lequel mais par pitié, qu'elle sorte de cet enfer.

Les grilles se refermèrent devant le visage menaçant du blond. La brune, bien que terrorisée, le fusilla du regard.

- C'est toi le pitoyable dans l'histoire. Il n'y a que ton argent qui intéresse les gens.

Et alors qu'elle commençait sa descente, il lui envoya un regard à glacer le sang.

* * *

Hermione avait vite transplané du Ministère. Pas la peine de rester dans le même bâtiment que ce fou plus longtemps.

Elle arriva vite au QG de la Gazette. Elle poussa la porte et fut immédiatement accueillie par une secrétaire. Elle expliqua son problème : elle voulait en savoir plus sur Pamela Parker, dont le nom avait été mentionné dans le journal numéro 5609.

La femme, bien que très âgée, était fort aimable et, l'ayant reconnue, l'emmena rapidement dans un bureau. Elle fouilla dans quelques tiroirs avant de dénicher un vieux dossier fripé.

- Numéro 5609, le voici Miss Granger. En revanche, je ne me souviens plus du jeune homme qui avait travaillé dessus, navrée.

Elle lui tendit un paquet de feuilles en souriant. Hermione, bien que gênée d'utiliser son statut d'héroïne de guerre, le prit et la remercia. Elle commença sa lecture. Ces feuilles contenaient toutes les informations que le journaliste de l'époque avait récoltées. Selon lui, Pamela Parker était une moldue. Hermione fronça les sourcils : Malofoy aurait eu un fils avec une moldue ? Scorpius serait de Sang-Mêlé ? Cela lui paraissait impossible.

Pourtant, sur l'un des clichés, elle remarqua que le couple se tenait devant un hôpital moldu de Londres. Le journaliste n'avait pas mentionné cela dans son article. Peut être ne connaissait-il pas bien le Londres moldu. La façade ne portait aucune inscription et il n'avait surement pas été allé chercher plus loin. La Gryffondore, elle, connaissait cet endroit. Elle y avait déjà été plus jeune, pour y visiter des membres de sa famille. Elle savait qu'il y avait là bas une maternité.

Elle referma le dossier, des millions d'idées et de théories se mélangeant dans sa tête. Malfoy aurait eu Scorpius avec une moldue, Pamela Parker, dans un hôpital moldu.

Elle n'avait pas assez d'informations. Elle décida donc d'aller à cet hôpital afin d'en savoir plus.

Elle dit au revoir à la vieille femme, qui lui offrit même une photocopie du dossier. Elle la remercia chaudement et transplana.

* * *

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Un jeune homme, la quarantaine, vint l'accoster dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans l'établissement. Elle frissonna légèrement, repensant à son altercation avec Malfoy à Sainte Mangouste, puis répondit qu'elle cherchait la maternité.  
Elle y fut conduite en quelques minutes. Le jeune homme, du nom de Victor, lui indiqua la sage-femme la plus « prisée » du secteur. Une certaine Olivia, rousse aux yeux verts, qui avait fait naître des milliers de bébés.

Le remerciant, Hermione rechercha la femme en question et la rencontra finalement dans son bureau.

Olivia était plutôt âgée mais très en forme. Elle avait des rides mais un sourire rayonnant qui la rajeunissait de plusieurs décennies. Elle était très dynamique et accueillit Hermione joyeusement.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, jeune fille ?

La brune lui expliqua la raison de sa visite : elle voulait en savoir plus sur la naissance de Scorpius Malfoy, qui avait eu lieu 5 ans auparavant. Olivia parut assez intriguée de sa demande mais y accéda tout de même. Elle sortit un carnet de sa poche.

- C'est là où je garde toutes les infos sur tous les bébés que j'ai fait naître, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Elle chercha à la lettre M.

- Ah, le voilà ! Scorpius Malfoy, né le quatre mai 2003, de père Drago Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de mère Pamela Parker. Ah oui, je m'en souviens !

- Comment ça ? demanda la brunette, intriguée

- Disons que j'avais surpris la mère en train de faire quelque chose de fort étrange, chuchota la sage-femme en se rapprochant de la sorcière.

Elle s'avança très près d'Hermione et sembla hésiter à révéler son secret. Hermione l'encouragea en lui demandant d'en dire plus et elle déclara:

- Je devais vérifier que le bébé allait bien. Vous savez, après l'accouchement, on doit vérifier l'état du nouveau-né de temps en temps. J'allais entrer dans la chambre lorsque j'ai entendu la mère parler. Elle était seule. Je n'ai pas voulu la déranger et je me suis dit que j'allais repasser plus tard. Mais en passant devant sa porte entre-ouverte, je l'ai vu…faire un truc bizarre.

Hermione était tout ouïe. Que diable avait-elle pu faire, cette étrange Pamela ?

- Elle ne parlait pas vraiment en fait. Elle murmurait des incantations, tout en…agitant un morceau de bois. Je n'ai pas compris et j'ai cru que j'hallucinais. Mais j'ai vu la couverture du bébé changer de couleur plusieurs fois. Elle l'a fait passer de rose à vert puis de vert à rose à nouveau. J'ai cru devenir folle, vous comprenez ! Cette femme qui faisait…des tours de magie dans l'hôpital !

- Avez-vous déjà raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un avant ? demanda son interlocutrice, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement

- Non, à personne. Personne ne m'a jamais posé de question sur cette femme et je n'ai jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit. Mais comme vous êtes là, à enquêter sur elle, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous aider, murmura la femme.

La lionne jubilait de l'intérieur. Elle était maintenant persuadée que Pamela Parker n'était pas une moldue ! C'était bel et bien une sorcière !

Une nouvelle question s'imposa dans son esprit : si elle était du Monde Magique, pourquoi n'y avait-il rien à son sujet dans les archives ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Beaucoup de choses semblaient manquer à propos de cette Pamela. Le journaliste n'avait rien mentionné à son sujet dans l'article et avait tout gardé pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais découvert qu'elle était la mère biologique de Scorpius. Pourquoi y'avait-il tant de mystère autour de cette femme ?

De plus, elle était sûre, au fond d'elle, que Pamela n'était pas son vrai prénom car elle était persuadée de connaître cette femme. Et elle était sûre que quelqu'un devait en savoir plus.

Elle sortit le dossier de sa poche et le feuilleta à nouveau, espérant tomber sur un nom, une adresse, un indice à propos du journaliste. Il n'y avait rien. Un peu découragée, elle allait le remettre dans son sac quand elle le lâcha par erreur. Il tomba au sol et toutes les feuilles s'éparpillèrent. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser, et Olivia fit de même pour l'aider. Elle rassembla les papiers. Olivia lui tendit une feuille jaunie, sur laquelle une écriture fine et penchée était inscrite. Dans le coin, en bas à droite, une inscription attira l'œil de la Gryffondore. Elle approcha la feuille de ses yeux. Elle la retourna dans tous les sens et sa pupille s'adapta à l'écriture. Les lettres noires formèrent alors un mot.

_Nott._

* * *

**Hahaaaaaaa! Qui a réussi à suivre? Je sais que le chapitre était un peu compliqué, mais j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route ;) Alors, vous avez aimé toutes ces révélations? **

**Merci de laisser une review pour donner votre avis, c'est important et utile! D'ailleurs, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et commentent! :D **

**Bisous, merci d'avoir lu**

**Pencilcase.03**


End file.
